RWBY: Guardians of Remnant
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: What if Salem and Cinder weren't the only ones operating through the shadows. What if the characters of RWBY had mentors as they grew up? We've heard about the Maidens, but what about the Guardians? Who are they? Rated T, will go to M later on. Swearing and adult themes. AU Remnant. Set before canon.


**What's up everyone! Sixsamchaos here with a new story.**

 **It's been a bit of a busy time for me here, and I haven't been able to write as much as I'd wanted to. However, I've had this idea buzzing around in my head for some time now and I can't just let it stay there. Anyways, I just fell in love with RWBY. From the characters to the plot to the animation, it is all just stunning and beautiful. I was really saddened by the passing of Monty Oum, but I was also incredibly happy that his friends and family at Rooster Teeth chose to keep his vision alive, and it is thriving.**

 **Just some things to take note of for the story.**

 **\- This Remnant is an AU. I plan to keep to the canon as much as possible, but the changes I plan on incorporating will just result in a butterfly effect. Be prepared for any changes that might occur with the plot or with the characters.**

 **\- Crossover. The characters I am using are not just OCs, as I plan to include some characters from other anime/games/etc. In particular, there is a minor crossover with the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game.**

 **\- Length. Due to my schedule and workload, the length of chapters will vary. Some will be short, some medium, some long. It all depends on where I believe ending the chapter will work. If I try for the 10,000 words that I usually do, then the chapters will never get out. I will try to do my best to update my stories but at the current moment please bear with long waits.**

 **\- I want to make note of flames and insults. I've had reviewers, both named and anonymous, send me reviews that not just tell me that my characters are bad but also a whole plethora of things. From telling me that my OCs are shit to straight up insulting me as a writer and that I should go kill myself, I've heard it all. The worst part is that these people don't even know or use spelling and grammar in their insults, which insults me twice over. Constructive criticism is something that I am open to, as it is used to help writers develop their stories and become better authors overall.**

 **\- Lastly, suggestions. While I do appreciate any suggestions that are sent my way, I am entitled to having the final decision on where the story goes. There is a method to my madness. There is a reason why the OCs and other characters have the spotlight.**

 **Anyways, enough with my ranting. Those are my main points and I hope everyone will respect them.**

 **Disclaimer: Sixsamchaos does not own RWBY or any characters that come from anime/games/etc. Only the OCs belong to Sixsamchaos. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late great Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

"Hmm, interesting…"

"Something catch your attention, brother?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, brother. I've recently been studying this one dimension in particular for the past several centuries. It is home to some very interesting elements and people."

"Now that's interesting. Ever since we've become one with the Void, you've rarely watched over a single realm so intently. What is its name?"

"Remnant."

"The realm that was forged from the Life Stream? The one where the young Hierarch of Spirit chose to live out the rest of his days?"

"The very one, brother."

"Curious. What is it that has caught your attention?"

"A few guardians seem to have taken residence within the young realm. Even a Dark Guardian."

"A Dark Guardian?! But they've never took up residence outside of the Twilight Realm! I thought they agreed to the treaty of non-aggression during the Second Chaos Wars."

"They did, brother. But this particular one seems to be operating on her own accord."

"Impossible. No Dark Guardian would dare move outside the will of their High Lord."

"It's _her_."

"…What?"

"Salem is the Dark Guardian operating within Remnant."

"She hasn't been heard of since the final battle. Are you sure it is her?"

"Her aura is even more tainted than it was during our last encounter but it is definitely hers. And if Salem is there…"

"Then Necros can't be far away. It was never confirmed whether or not he perished in the war."

"I have not sensed his presence yet, but there is something else that has drawn my attention to this world."

"Something else?"

"Something is stirring, brother. Sometime ago, I felt a pulse ripple through the Void and it had originated from this world. Surely, you had felt it as well."

"I had hoped it was simply another false alarm, the creation or destruction of a new or old realm."

"I had felt the same as well. Unfortunately, there wasn't any clear indication of it being a false alarm, Salem's presence aside. That's why I've been observing it from afar for the current time."

"This is dangerous, brother. A pulse from the Void is nothing to be taken lightly. You and I both know what they represent."

"Change."

"Conflict."

"Revolution."

"War. Every pulse we have ever dealt with that weren't false alarms has held the potential threat of upsetting the balance we fought so long to restore."

"I know, brother. However, I am unsure of what to do. Necros' presence cannot be confirmed, and Salem appears to be staying dormant for the time being. I do not have the full grasp of her plans. In addition, Remnant is the young Hierarch's responsibility, and I haven't been able to sense his presence or make contact with him for some time now."

"Do you plan on getting involved, brother?"

"Normally, I'd just let the inhabitants of the realm fight their own battles, but the very fact that Salem has resurfaced, along with the possibility of Necros also hiding on the planet…"

"You fear that they may not be able to stop any plans Salem might be concocting."

"No, evils such as her and Necros are difficult to defeat but not impossible. However, I fear the number of sacrifices and losses the people of Remnant may have to suffer before she is beaten."

"Then we must alert the other Hierarchs and Prima Mundi. We cannot allow the balance to be destroyed again."

"Agreed. Unfortunately, there is still the problem of what to be done. While the new generation has proven to be skilled and have great potential, this situation calls for more cautious thought and movement."

"Then we shall use the old ways. Subtlety and forced movements."

"Indeed. However, we will still need to consult with the other Hierarchs. Send out the message, brother."

"Right."

* * *

 **Well, there's the prologue. Please leave a comment or review below.**

 **Have a safe and wonderful day!**


End file.
